Bleach Another Dimension
by Team Zerolimitz
Summary: AU Shinigami Soul reapers are now...Vampires. They must keep this a secret from their human friends because the code states you must kill or turn anyone who finds out your secret....and unfortunately for Ichigo,Orihime discovered his. Pairings TBD.


Disclaimer: Team Zerolimitz does not own Bleach or any of its characters. However any original characters that appear in this story do belong to us and are property of Team Zerolimitz

_**Another Dimension**_

by Fuyu

Orihime balked.

"You're--you're a _what_?" She snorts derisively. Ichigo scowls, face discoloring into an unhealthy shade of faint crimson, eyes shifting uncomfortably back and forth between the floor and her bleeding hands. She'd made the injury while slicing vegetables, which of course would be included into her unparalleled lunch menu for the following day, and was perplexed into astronomical proportions when Ichigo stepped forward from his seat and took her finger to his mouth.

"Vampire." He replied a bit sheepishly. "You know. Prowling the darkness and garlic and crosses…and stuff."

"No. No, no. When I say 'what', it's more of a, 'WTF OMG STFU BBQ' sort of exclamation point."

-------------------------------

Fuyu Muziki was walking own the street past the old mansion that was rumored to have some strange people living in it. But she knew better, her best friend lived there and she had planned to pay a surprise visit to her. She herself was shorter than Hitsugaya and her lavender hair swaying as she walked down the path to the old mansion and knocked the massive door knocker. "Rukia-san" she called. "Its me Fuyu" She called "Come to the door"

Matsumoto who ha been passing heard her "Ohhhh Rukia's little friend is here Master Hitsugaya" She giggled "Why don't you go let her in"

-----------------------------------------------

"Why should I? I don't associate myself with people like her." Hitsugaya snapped coldly, well on his way toward the window to make a quick escape. "Make Kuchiki get it."

"Yes, sir!" Rukia obliged, more than willing to serve the fickle master vampire that decided to home her house as his temporary quarters. She skittered hastily towards the doorway and threw open the door. "Mizuki! Evening! What brings you to, uhm, my humble abode?"

------------------------------------------------

"BBQ?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Silece! Heathen! _I'm_ questioning _you_!" Orihime wailed with her hands flailing in obvious panic that didn't seem to reflect clearly in the tangerine-head's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were a glorified cannibal?"

Ichigo sort of stood there and massaged the back of his neck guiltily. "Would it have changed anything?"

Orihime thought for a second, stunned. "No," came the surprisingly truthful answer. "But still!"

---------------------------------------

Fuyu smile "I wanted to visit you" She laughed as she looked inside to see Matsumoto "Hello Matsumoto-chan"

Matsumoto smiled "Hello" She laughed as she looked at HitsuGaya "Come on just say hi to her Master"

Fuyu frowned "Master?" she asked as she looked at Rukia confused "What did she mean by master?" She asked as she played with her knife in her pocket carfully, and then she pulled her hand out quickly, her finger going to her mouth as blood spilled out "Gosh damnit all" she muttered as she pulled her finger out, letting a few drops fall to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------

Time froze for a split second, and what a dramatic moment it was for the three ravenous vampires who sinuously turned their heads towards the delectable smell.

"Mizuki--…" Rukia started, taking a pained step towards the unsuspecting girl, eyes slightly glazed and staining into a deeper red.

Matsumoto sought enough control to quickly dart into other room, not too discreetly.

Hitsugaya clicked his tongue and sighed to the heaven and wondered what damnation ever put him up to being in dead center of all this chaos. With that thought in mind, while stepping aside to let Matsumoto dart through the window and out into the darkness, he crossed the entire threshold of the entrance in a split second and smiled at Rukia's guest uncharacteristic and gracious. "I'm sorry, but Kuchiki isn't feeling well, do you mind coming back again later? Get that injury taken care of, all right?"

Without waiting for an answer, he carefully but surely pressed the girl out of the foyer and closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, when you first meet someone and decide to become their friend, I think it's important to introduce yourself properly. Like, telling them you eat people for breakfast." Orihime ranted a bit hysterically, edging away from the vampire who still couldn't seem to help but glance down at the red liquid life dripping from her finger tips.

Ichigo looked up into her eyes, a bit distracted. "Well, I'm sorry, but I have no intention of eating---I mean, feeding off of you. Never did."

Orihime's eyes drooped sadly, like a puppy who was kicked. "But…why? Why am I not an option? Is my blood, like, super icky? Should I eat bananas? I heard mosquitoes bite more people who eat bananas--"

"I'm not a bug." Ichigo said bluntly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyu frowned as she looked at the door. She turned to walk away "I wonder what that was about" She muttered as she walked away from the house. She walked to her and Orihime's place an went in "Orihi…oh youre here" She muttere as she passed Itchigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geh, Fuyu-Chan," Orihime squeaked, slightly high off of all the adrenaline that pulsed through her veins from Ichigo's confession.

Ichigo scowled deeply, covering his nose and mouth with his hand from the sudden scent of crusted blood. He had Orihime disinfect her finger, and then poor enough bleach in the kitchen vicinity to clean a palace. Still, smells still lingered through the crisp air that he couldn't stand.

"Damn it, brat, brilliant timing to appear."

------------------------------------------------------------------

She growled "I'm here to take care of my finger" She said holding it up "Besides… this is my place to. I can come here whenever I damn well please" She walked into the kitchen "Hey Itchigo… why were you're friends acting so weird when I went over to hang out with Rukia and I cut myself?" She asked as she put some disinfectant on her finger and then put a bandage around it. "It was really weird…" she trailed off as she walked back into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"None of your damn business, and---and wait, Rukia? What the hell did you do to her?" He barked, suddenly defensive. With a thought, he realizes that Rukia wouldn't be hurt by the likes of someone shorter than herself when she could kick the ass of men twice her size. However, the little psycopath did have a knife…could it be holy?

"Kurosaki-Kun, calm down." Orihime chided, stepping toward her roommate and holding out disinfectant and a bandage. She proceeded to shower the smaller girl with perfume strong enough to drown out the smell of blood, and any malodorous scents.

------------------------------------------------------

She frowned "I didn't do anything, I was just playing with my knife and then I cut myself…and Rukia an matsumoto started to act weird, oh and then HitsuGaya slammed a door in my face. Now what was wrong with them?"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Nothing's wrong with them!" Ichigo snapped, twitching sporadically with apparent guilt.

Orihime looked at him and winced. The boy couldn't lie for his life. _But yeah_, she thinks forlornly, _that's what I like about him too, but…_

Ichigo continued his short lie-rant. "Why? Is it so weird that some people have a phobia of blood? Maybe you freaked the hell out of them! And Toshiro is just an asshole-in-progress just waiting to happen. Give them a break."

--------------------------------------------------

She frowned "You are a horrible liar… now, please tell me the truth, what was wrong with them?" She asked as she walked closer to him. "What would drive my best friend, Rukia, to do that?" She said as she stood in front of him. "Why are you acting weird also?"

---------------------------------------------------

"What's your damage! Don't get near me with that--that injury and…" He trailed off pathetically, jumping with a single bound to the opposite side of the room away from the blood.

"He's a cannibal!" Orihime suddenly burst out, covering her mouth with her fingertips and looking at Ichigo guiltily, who couldn't quite glare at _Orihime_, but fixed her with the Stare of Doom. "A really, really pretty cannibal, who, um, can't help wanting blood?"

---------------------------------------------

Fuyu stared at Orihime "He's a cannibal?" She asked confused "What do you mean by that? Is he like.. murderer?" She asked as she looked at Ichigo confused even more so then she first was.

--------------------------------------------------

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, looking gauche. "Oh yeah. Yeah. One of the worst. Get any closer and I'll eat you."

"Kurosaki-Kun," Orihime prodded on carefully, like she was pulling strings of a marionette. "You really like Fuyu-Chan's blood, but you're afraid you'll kill her if you get a taste, right? So tell Fuyu-Chan nighty-night and go home, or at least go douse yourself in holy water or whatever you do to purify your hunger."

"Holy water burns," he reminded her, bitter.

-------------------------------------------------

Fuyu stared at him "Holy crap! Youre a vampire!" She yelled as she backed away slightly "T-That means the others are to….." She thought about Rukia and her other friends "Does that mean you guys were planning on eating me?"

--------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, I am not!" Ichigo shouted indignantly.

Orihime turned around sharply, eyes wide. "You're not?"

"Inoue…" Ichigo groaned with his head in his hands. "Well, now that she knows, I'll _have_ to eat her. Suck every drop out of that body until nothing but meat remains and give the remains to--"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She glared as she looked at him. "Then you'll have to eat Orohime to" She said narrowing her eyes "Because she knows"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stopped, suddenly aware of the predicament unfolding around him and Orihime. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and couldn't find a damn thing to say.

"Kurosaki-Kun, you're going to eat me too?" Orihime asked, a bit perplexed at the sudden turn of events. "No!"

"Like hell I would!" He retorted hotly, glancing her way guiltily. "I…I don't have to eat Orihime because…because I've decided to damn her for eternity and all that. She's going to be my vampire. Yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She frowned "Ok… then damn me… because I'm sure as hell not going to die" She said crossing her arms. "I accualy have something to live for…" Her mind wandered to Hitsugaya and she blushed lightly as she thought about him. "I still have things to do in my life" She whispered "And if they don't work… then you can kill me… but not right now"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good determination," Ichigo accepted, a bit pompously but approving nonetheless. Unfortunately, he wasn't a saint, and was sentenced to eternal life through damnation and all that. "But let me remind you that turning vamp doesn't mean you're going to be suddenly hot, because that presumption is total and utter bullshit. If you think about it, turning vampire means that you're going to be damned for eternity by God, and I highly doubt he's going to throw in a vat of pheromones as a compensation prize. However, as your chances of getting a meal is in direct correlation to how well you are at getting laid…"

Orihime wailed, "I don't want to live for eternity! I want to die on schedule with everyone else! I don't want to--"

"Well, I don't want to eat you either," Ichigo said.

"Also," he added, turning to Fuyu. "Find yourself another donor, because I'm not turning you. The more underlings I turn, the less power I have."

--------------------------

She frowned "I don't care if im hot or not…. Just as long as I can still have the same feeling for to the person that's most important to me." She whispered as she thought about Hitsugaya "And who would turn me?" She asked looking at him frowning "I really want to live"

----------------------------------

"Not my problem," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kurosaki-Kun," Orihime pouted, a bit put off by his offhand behavior. "Fuyu-Chan's a good girl. Can't you put aside just a bit of your powers to turn her--"

"Yeah, and be bound to the brat for the rest of my undead life?" Ichigo said indecorously, eyes wide and unbelieving. "Yeah, right."

---------------------------------------

She frowned "What does it mean to be bound?" She asked "Would it be like, I'd have to like, be with you? Or would it mean I'd have to listen to you?" She asked curiously. "What does it mean exactly?"

---------------------------------------

Ichigo shrugged off her question with a roll of his eyes. "You have the undeniable urge to protect your master and virtually are forced into doing anything they want. Kind of like a mother. And by all gods I'm not playing mommy with you."

With that, he keeps quiet for a few seconds before turning pointedly toward Orihime. "So, when do you want to do it?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"When will you ready to change?"

"Never!" She gasped. "I kind of like living, thank you, and even if we're bound for life, I don't want to bother myself with you and…It's all so complicated."

-----------------------------------------------------

Fuyu frowned "I know who im going to ask" She said as she headed for the door. "Someone I would want to be my master no matter what" She whispered as she opened the door. "I'll see you later Orohime, oh Ichigo… you do anything to hurt her… I'll kill you"

---------------------------------------------------

Ichigo snorted derisively, but chose to stay quietly, waving the small girl out the door with a good-luck-grin. After he heard the door click close, he took Orihime by the hand and pulled her close, nestling his nose in the crook of her ear.

"Earlier the better," He hummed, baring fangs that protruded far ahead of any of his other teeth.

Orihime chooses that moment to faint from fear and bliss.

-----------------------------------------------------

She walked back to the mansion and knocked. Matsumoto answered it. "Hello Fuyu" She laughed "Can I help you?"

Fuyu gulped "I-I'm looking for Hitsugaya" She whispered.

"Ahhh he's up in the library" She laughed "why do you want to find him?"

Fuyu blushed "I-I want to ask him something"

Matsumoto smiled "Well good luck then" She walked off smiling.

Fuyu walked up to the library and entered "Hitsugaya?"

--------------------------------------------------------------Hitsugaya looked up from his book--his very, very studious looking book with a title that normal kids couldn't even read--and stared at the girl he'd met the other day. "Ah….Mizuku…was the name, right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

She nodded as she walked forward "Uh, I'm in a slight predicament…" She whispered "Ichigo told me about you guys, on accident of course, and now he says he has to eat me, and I really don't want to be eaten… and then he said to find someone to turn me…and---"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"KUROSAKI" Hitsugaya snarled, throwing the book aside with a sudden spurt of violence brushing through his body. "That _bastard_. How dare he even _suggest_…"

Matsumoto bounded forth out of no where and placed her hands on Fuyu's shoulders. "Don't be scared, this is how my master flirts. By random acts of carnage."

"This--This is bad, Matsumoto," He began to quickly put away the highly stacked books on the table to their places. "The humans know about us. We need to eradicate both of their presences from the earth immediately, and proceed to move away from the general premises."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyu shook her head "I-Its only me and Orohime" She said looking at him "And we wont tell anyone!…I think Ichigo is planning on turning Orohime" She said looking down "A-And I just" she blushed as she looked at the ground. "I-I just wanted, I was wondering, if y-you" she gulped "t-turn me"

Matsumto smiled "OOOOooooOOOOHHHHhhhhHHH Master…. I think she might like you" Matsumoto laughed "I think you should except!" Matsumoto said as she stood next to Fuyu "She would make the cutest Vampire"

Fuyu blushed deeply as she looked down "I-Its not that I l-like him," she stuttered as she was deeply embarrassed. "I-I just" she took in a breath "T-Think h-he's cool"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"That's stupid. Phenomenally stupid. Astronomical proportions." Hitsugaya denied instantly, not very aware of his harshness. He was a master vamp, after all, and he had strict duties he needed to take care of, like for instance, annihilating this Inoue Orihime before the stupid tangerine-head got a hold of her. "What kind of captain would I be if I disregarded my duties for the simple fact of the subject being _cute_?"

"I won't begin a long winded speech about where one's duties lie, but I must say that you're growing up to act identically to Kuchiki Byakuya" a voice cackled from virtually no where.

"Gin!" Matsumoto hissed, crossing her arms and scowling at the window.

Ichimaru perched himself on the ledge of the library window and smiled down at his mates and one human girl. "Don't be such a silly, tenth division captain. Do what you do best and give me a show,

massacre the poor girl to keep our secret."

"Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya gritted out, suddenly defensive.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyu looked down "So that's it? I'm just supposed to be killed?" She act tearing up "I-I don't want to die though…I-I have so much to live for, im not even eighteen yet… a-and you want to kill me!" She put her hand to her motuh trying to stifle the sound that came out as she began to openly cry, the clear shimmering droplets hitting the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichimaru sighed a long, accusatory sound and pointed the 'naughty finger' at Hitsugaya. "How mean, tenth division captain. You made a girl cry."

"He's not the first one," Matsumoto grumbled lowly to herself.

Gin turned his head to the side. "Did you say something Rangiku?"

"You two! Shut up!" Hitsugaya barked, flailing his arms rather helplessly at the unfolding drama. He turned towards Fuyu and scowled, "And you, stop crying. It's the way the universe was made--unfair. So suck up and take it and--_WHY ARE YOU STILL CRYING?!" _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She started to cry harder "I-I d-don't want t-to d-die" She said as she looked at him "P-Please don't k-kill me… I-if you h-have to.. L-lock me a-away, j-just d-don't kill me" She said as she burried her head in her hands again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya internally despaired while composing his 'pissed-off' face. It was difficult, considering that Ichimaru sang 'Shiro-chan made her cryyyyy' over and over and over again.

"You're just fighting the inevitable, you know," Hitsugaya chided, edging away guiltily.

"_Shiro-chan made her cryyyyyyyyy_," Ichimaru sang louder.

"And being locked up isn't as charming as you'd think--"

"Shiro-chan made her cryyyyyyy"

"---And the after life is said to be really comfortable--"

"_SHIRO-CHAN's A BAAAASTARD_"

"_ICHIMARU, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD_!!" Hitsugaya screamed, throwing a book at the fox-face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She started to cry harder and then took in a breath "I D-DONT WANT T-TO F-FUCKING D-DIE!" She yelled as she clenched her fists. "W-WHAT PART O-OG T-THAT DON'T YOU G-GET! I-IF YOU M-MUST D-DO SOMETHING TO M-ME T-THEN T-TURN ME!"

Matsumoto looked at Hitsugaya "Why don't you turn her? She would be a cute vampire"

----------------------------------------------------------

An earsplitting crash sound through the room as the book Hitsugaya threw crashed into the window glass. Everyone held their breath, (except Fuyu, of course, who continued to hyperventilate/cry) as the librarian loudly snorted in her sleep. A collective sigh breathed through the room when she continued to snore.

"Ichimaru," Hitsugaya breathed, eye twitching. "What the hell did you dodge for, you--"

"I'll do it," Ichimaru bluntly ignored Hitsugaya and danced toward Fuyu.

"What?" Matsumoto snapped loudly, and flinching at the sound of the librarian twitching in her sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

She took a breath and nodded "O-Ok" She said as she wiped her eyes. "Y-You can turn me Ichimaru" She looked up at him.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Very Goo--"

"Are you friggin INSANE?!" Hitsugaya balked, stepping between them. "You're going to be eternally enslaved by…by this, this _sadist_?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She frowned "Then you turn me!" She cried as she said as she held out her arms "_or _HE _will!"_ She said folding her arms back "I just don't want to die… so you either turn me or he is going to turn me!" She glared as she started to walk forward to go around Toushiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you have a one-track mind." Hitsugaya mumbled, crossing his arms and scowling at the world in general.

"Then why don't you order me to back off, mister tenth division captain?" Ichimaru taunted, wrapping his arms around the small girl possessively.

"You know I can't order other captain's around. I don't have enough power."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She blushed as she looked up at Gin and then at Hitsugaya. "S-So whos g-going to change me" She asked as she looked at Hitsugaya more. "Because I really don't care." She bit her lip thinking 'I would rather Hitsugaya but…. What I get I get."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichimaru tightened his grip, resting his chin on her head and smirking wide enough to splinter. Hitsugaya narrows his eyes, looking between them, still feeling no intention of being bound to a former human for eternity. "Ichimaru…" he growled, almost spelling out 'don't you dare do it' into the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at Hitsugaya her eyes almost pleading as she watched him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"No." He replied glumly, looking away from the puppy-dog eyes. "Absolutely not."

"Then I'll have her." Ichimaru insisted, cooing lightly above her ear.

Rangiku snorted at the blasphemy of it all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed her eyes. "A-Alright Ichimaru" She said looking at him now. "I-Im ready when you are "She said taking a breath in slowly and letting it out even slower. Her hands resting on his arms now as she played with the material there.

To be continued


End file.
